Legs to Stand
by gilmoregirl913
Summary: Crossover GA/GG. Addison Montgomery is a new girl at the prep school Lorelai Gilmore currently attends. Welcome to junior year, when just about everything changes. Pairings: Lorelai/Christopher
1. Legs to Stand

**A/N: So here's an idea I had...Addison mentioned in Grey's Anatomy that she grew up in Connecticut, and so why not Hartford? And why not at the same school as Lorelai, who is her age. I posted it in the Gilmore Girls section because it's got more people from Gilmore Girls (Lorelai, Emily, Richard, Christopher) than Grey's Anatomy. (only Addison) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Grey's Anatomy. They belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and Shonda Rhimes, respectively. Also, the title of this story comes from the song "We Won't Need Legs to Stand" by Sufjan Stevens  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore."

Lorelai sat up straight. She peered forward at her teacher. She had been focused on the note Christopher had given her. There were benefits in their last names. It was the first day of school. It was hot. The fan in their room had broken. She was sweltering and she was supposed to pay attention to her English class?

"Could you please pay attention and welcome our new student? Addison Forbes Montgomery. She's just moved here from New Haven."

Lorelai gave a glance to the student up front. Red hair. Glasses. Braces. Appropriately wearing her uniform skirt with the correct hemming and the right number of buttons on her shirt. Lorelai smiled, possibly out of charity, and went back to reading the note under her copy of _The Grapes of Wrath._ Lorelai's own skirt was several inches too high. This was the one she hid from her mother, as the rest of her skirts were outrageously long. Her shirt was missing a front button, and had a pink stain on the sleeve from the one time the maid messed up the laundry.

Christopher tapped her sleeve and passed her a new note.

_She's kind of hot._

Lorelai was surprised. Quickly, she found a pen and scribbled back.

_**The new girl? Really?  
**_

_Imagine her without the glasses and braces and in ten years._

Lorelai squinted as she took a seat a row over and a few seats up.

_**Sorry, I can't see it. Maybe because I'm not a testosterone-driven male. **_

_Don't worry. She won't be hot anytime soon. _

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lunch would still be the worst. Addison hated lunch. It was fine when she had been in New Haven, because she had had Marcia and Caroline there. But here, she knew no one. She was the freak. Glasses and braces. Stupid red hair. She had already made a fool of herself in Chemistry, when she had mixed up endothermic and exothermic reactions. She stood there with her plate of spaghetti and a roll. All of the tables held at least six people, and the room was crowded as it was. There was nowhere to sit.

"Oh, God."

Addison turned around only to slip. Her plate flew up and fell back down, not breaking thankfully. Her lunch was ruined though. She started to pick up the plate and stray noodles when another hand fell in the mix. It was that one girl from her English class this morning. Laura…Lorelai.

"Thanks." Addison barely got that out. She was so nervous.

"No problem. Sorry about your lunch. Here. Take mine. I'll go through the line again."

"No. I'm fine. I'm not hungry."

"Nonsense. Besides, it gives me an excuse to get a cup of coffee from the side."

"I'm fine. Really. I was just leaving."

"With food?"

"I was going to take it up to the counter."

Lorelai picked up her plate of food and started weaving through the crowd. Addison turned around and walked out the cafeteria doors. Lorelai grabbed her arm right as Addison was pushing the door open.

"I'm serious. Here, come sit."

Addison found herself at a table with several other people. Her head started to spin. She felt like throwing-up.

"This is Addison, everyone. She's new. She's eating with us today." Lorelai turned around and tracked back towards the line.

The boy Addison remembered sitting behind Lorelai in English nodded. "I'm Christopher. Hayden. Christopher Hayden."

"Maeve White."

"Karen McGregor."

"Andrew Swenson."

"Sarah Reid."

Addison nodded slowly. She didn't want to eat. Luckily, no one was making her talk.

"Can you believe that Gina and Peter are together?" Maeve twirled spaghetti as she spoke, placing it neatly in her mouth.

Sarah shook her head furiously. "They hated each other for all of sophomore year, and suddenly they're dating. What a summer I am sure they had."

Andrew turned towards Addison. "You're in my Chemistry class, right?"

Addison nodded. Her face turned a deep red.

Karen spoke up. "You guys have Mr. Pellam, right?"

Andrew nodded. Karen turned to Addison.

"He's going to seem like a total ass the first few weeks of school. Don't let that fool you. He gets much better once you hit October."

"Okay." Addison said slowly.

"And he says he gives a quiz every day. But he forgets by mid-semester and no one bothers to remind him. And the quizzes aren't hard. Like, one of them asked us to name a few elements. It didn't matter which ones. Just a few. Stuff like that. I never did homework last year and I managed an A- in his class."

Addison knew that regardless of what Karen was saying; she'd do all of her homework. It was all she had to do anyway. Besides band rehearsals, she'd never been one for social events.

Lorelai got back with more spaghetti and a steaming Styrofoam cup. Christopher laughed and took it from her.

"No coffee for you, Miss Gilmore." He raised it to his lips and Lorelai yelped.

"Christopher! Oh my God. Stop that."

"Only if you give me a kiss first."

Lorelai sighed and leaned over her chair. She pecked him on the cheek and snatched the coffee from him.

"Cheater."

"Brilliant."

Andrew groaned. "God, get a room you two."

Lorelai shrugged. "We aren't doing anything."

"Yet."

Maeve, eager to change the subject, turned to Lorelai. "Are Emily and Richard having their annual 'back to school' bash this year?"

"That's why it's annual. It's in like two weeks. She's already planning it."

"I vote we have a side-party," Andrew supplied. "I can get my hands on a bit of wine."

"I can get some champagne." Christopher volunteered.

"We can't get more than buzzed. My parents would notice."

"Please, they'll be drunk themselves. The only one who seems to have an unbelievable tolerance for alcohol is-"

"Emily," Lorelai cut in. "And don't worry. If we're in the pool house she won't notice."

Addison couldn't believe they were talking about drinking. Alcohol. Addison had never had more than a sip of wine. Last year, she had had a glass of champagne for New Years.

"God, Addison probably thinks we're a bunch of drunks."

"We aren't really, I swear. It's only at this party. And the start-of-summer one. The rest are usually okay."

"So what do your parents do for a living?"

"They're both lawyers."

Karen laughed. "Ah, so your father is the William Montgomery my dad's been hyped up over. He's a lawyer too. My mother stays at home."

"Insurance business," Christopher stated.

"Doctor."

"Politician."

"Male stripper," Lorelai said without skipping a beat. The table erupted in laughter. Addison wasn't completely sure if Lorelai was kidding or not.

"Her father works with mine at the insurance company. Don't believe a word she says," Christopher clarified.

The bell rang. Maeve cursed. Hundreds of chairs scraped on tile as lunch ended. Addison took her plate over to the counter and trudged to her locker. She picked up her Pre-Calculus book and checked the handwritten schedule to see where her class was. Room M34. M...M...she checked the room numbers nearby. All were just numbers. Where would an M be? M for...Math? The math building. Math wing? Addison should've taken the map she was offered, who cared if it made her look like a freak. She thought back to the lunch conversation. She would never be friends with these people. They were nice and funny and smart, but they weren't the kind of people Addison could talk to. Besides, she had simply been Lorelai's charity case today. Tomorrow she would have to find another place to sit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So that's a bit of it. What do we think? It's going to take place completely in Lorelai and Addison's past. No present-day stuff. **


	2. When You Were Young

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, Gilmore Girls, or the title of this chapter, which is a song by the Killers.  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison quickly stepped inside the front door, tiptoeing past her mother in the living room. Unfortunately, her mother was sharp in her hearing.

"Addison, darling, come in here."

Addison skulked into the room, dropping her backpack at the door.

"Sit down, dear. How was the first day of school?"

"Just peachy."

"Your sarcasm isn't appreciated. Did you make any friends?"

"After the _first_ day of school? Are you insane?"

"I was just asking. Who did you sit with at lunch?"

"A few people."

"Names, please."

"Lorelai Gilmore, Christopher Hayden, Maeve White, Karen McGregor, Andrew Swenson, and Sarah Reid," Addison recited dutifully.

"McGregor? Any relation to Peter McGregor?"

"I couldn't tell you, but she did say her father had heard of Dad."

"Mhm. He's a great lawyer, Peter is. He did that one case back in '79."

"Great."

"And Miss Gilmore…relation to Emily Gilmore?"

"Yeah."

"We've been so graciously invited to a party at her house in two weeks. Mrs. Gilmore said the entire junior class and their parents are invited."

"And we're _going_?"

"Of course."

"But, but…"

"You sat with these people at lunch, Addison. What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing, it's just…why do we have to go?"

"Because we've been invited. We have to make social contacts. All of us."

"You make social contacts at work, Mom. You're a lawyer. That's your job. To make social contacts. Dad goes to work too, and I go to school. See? We're all making social contacts."

"Addison, we're going to this party. All three of us. I don't really care if you don't want to. You can hang out with Lorelai and the others."

"'Hang out?'"

"You can talk to Lorelai. Emily described her as a charming girl, with a bit of a headstrong personality."

"I can't go."

"You're going. You'll thank me for it one day."

Addison rolled her eyes.

"What about your classes, are they good?"

"Yes."

"We're paying 9,000 a year for this education. Please tell me more than 'good'. Which classes do you like the most?"

"Band," Addison mumbled. "But Chemistry is good too."

"That's good. Are you going to join the marching band?"

"I haven't decided."

"You should."

"Mom, I have a lot of homework and I have to practice clarinet."

"Fine, dinner's at seven."

Addison nodded and started up the stairs. She opened the door to her room and pulled out her Chemistry book. She opened to chapter one.

_There are five types of Chemistry. Each involves different matter and skills to study it. Inorganic, the first type, deals with the non-living. Organic involves the living, and usually carbon._

Addison looked up from the page. She didn't want to do this. She didn't really care about Chemistry right now. She didn't want to practice clarinet either. She flopped down onto her bed and pulled out a magazine. Maybe reading about the lives of the glamorous would make her feel better about her own.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm home!" Lorelai sang out.

Emily pounced in front of the door. "Lorelai. How was school?"

"Boring."

"I had a chat with Leslie Montgomery today."

"Who's that?"

"Addison Montgomery is a new junior."

"Oh, Addison. Yeah, she sat with us at lunch today."

"I'm glad to see you're opening your arms to the new students."

Lorelai smiled. "Anything for the new students."

"What's Addison like?"

"Quiet. Red hair, tall, braces."

"Well, I'm sure she's just a lovely girl. She comes from wonderful parents."

"Okay. I'm going to start my homework. Chris's taking me out tonight."

"On a school night?"

"Relax, Mother, it's just dinner. We'll be back by nine. Ten at the latest."

"Lorelai, I'm not sure I want you out that late."

"Ten is not late. And what if I promise to be home by 9:30? I wouldn't even be asleep by 9:30 even if I were to stay home."

Emily pursed her lips. "Fine. Your father will be disappointed you didn't come to dinner after your first day of junior year."

"He'll live."

"When is Christopher picking you up?"

"Six-thirty."

"It's going to take you three hours to eat dinner?"

"Yes." A big fat lie.

Emily sighed. "Okay."

Two hours later, Lorelai bounded down the stairs wearing short shorts and a tight shirt. Emily shook her head. "I refuse to let you out of the house with you looking like a hussy."

Lorelai bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. "A…hussy?"

"Yes, Lorelai, you know what I mean. Change into something appropriate."

"What if I put on a sweater?" Lorelai grabbed a dark blue sweater off the chair and slipped it on.

Emily sighed. "Fine, fine."

The doorbell rang and Lorelai sprang to the door. "Chris!"

"Lorelai! Mrs. Gilmore," he said, nodding to Emily. "Did you see I came to the door this time?"

"Yes, Christopher, I saw."

"My mother says hello."

"Give her my greetings back."

"I will."

They turned out the door.

"Home by 9:30, remember Lorelai."

"I wouldn't forget, mother."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Chris, you have to understand. I just can't have my first time in the back of your car. It's supposed to be special and romantic. It's supposed to be in a bed, for God's sakes." Her voice softened. "But I do want it to be with you. And I want it to be soon."

"I don't want to pressure you, at all. I want it to be right. I don't want you to feel like I forced you into it. So Lor, are you sure you'd be ready?"

"I'm ready to do it. Really ready. We just need a bed."

"And it's not like either of our parents will be willing to provide us with a bed to have sex in."

"But what about when they're gone?"

"While my father is gone often, my mother doesn't leave except in spring when my parents go to Europe. Your parents?"

"We'll have to see. I don't know when they're gone." Lorelai looked at the glowing numbers on the dashboard. "It's 9:15. We'd better get going."

The both slipped out of the backseat straightening their clothes. They rode home in relative silence with a bit of mindless chatter. They pulled up to the driveway and Lorelai pressed a kiss on Chris's lips and jumped out of the car. "I guess I'll see you in English tomorrow, then?"

He nodded. "I'll see you then."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Addison sighed as she stood in front of the mirror. She wore only her bra and underwear, and was trying to 'be comfortable' in her own skin. That was what the magazine article had told her a few months ago. She looked critically over her stomach and her hair and braces and vowed to never eat anything unhealthy again and start exercising…soon. Temporarily satisfied, she slipped into her pajamas and pulled out her Chemistry book. At least she could read the chapter. She hadn't been much in the mood to do homework and had consequently done the bare minimum to get by. She had opened up the clarinet case but hadn't been inspired to play it.

She sat in the large bedroom with everything she could imagine and felt the tears creep around her eyes. She hated this new school. She couldn't do it. She didn't want to. There was nothing redeeming about the town, the school, anything. She pushed the pillows around her head and settled upon the fact that she would just have to survive. She would love it eventually, yes. But these first few weeks would be worse than imaginable, weeks she wouldn't ever want to relive. She wasn't an outgoing person, and it took her a while to become 'school friends' with anyone, and then even longer to become actual friends.

"Knock knock." Her broad-shouldered father smiled as he stepped in.

"You're home."

"Of course I am." He laughed. "I wouldn't miss hearing all the gossip about the goings-on at Rutherford."

Addison smiled. "Well, it kind of sucks right now. I just have decided I don't like moving."

He ran his fingers through his hair, a red that rivaled Addison's. "You know I wish we didn't have to move. But your mother," he said, lowering his voice, "she needed a better place to work. And you know how she gets. Besides, maybe you'll get a boyfriend here."

Addison flushed a deep red. "I don't think that will happen."

"And why not?"

"Because of my hair. And my braces. And I'm just…not a dating girl. Yet"

"Addie, don't put yourself down like that. You're very pretty. I managed to snag your mother with my hair. And the braces come off next year. Everyone wants red hair."

"Yeah, right."

"Did you meet anyone nice?"

"Yeah, I did."

"That's wonderful. Are the classes hard?"

"Not any harder than last year's were."

"And band?"

"It's good. I think I'll be second chair again."

"That's great! You've got so much talent."

"And since colleges care about some extracurricular, I'll join the science club."

He smiled, kissing Addison on the top of her head. "That's my girl. I have to go now, and you should sleep."

"Yeah. I love you."

"I love you too, Addie. Good luck on the second day of school."

"Thanks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: That's all for now.**


	3. Finding A Place

**A/N: The reviews were great! Thanks bunches. I'm not going to answer any of the questions posed; you'll just have to keep reading. Sorry about the wait between updates…I'll try to work on that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison breathed a sigh of relief when her Chemistry teacher let the class out early the next day. It meant that she could get one of the small, six-person tables to herself and eat quickly before a good portion of the school got there. Then she could go sit in the library until she had to go to the math building.

"Hey, Addison."

Addison turned around and was met with the blonde hair that belonged to Skippy Gold. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to sit with us today."

"Um…"

"At lunch," he clarified. "I don't know if you have anyone to sit with and we always have room at our table for one more."

"Yeah, okay."

"I know you're new and all, but I was wondering if you'd given any thought to joining the science club."

"Why…I mean, what do you do?"

"We meet once a week and do science things. And you seem smart. Even if you are mixing up endothermic and exothermic reactions." He smiled and Addison blushed. Out of embarrassment. Not because it was an endearing moment of her life.

"I'll have to think about it."

"Well, it's a lot of fun. And we don't have that many girls in it…so it'd be good to get some. It's fun, I promise, and way easy if you don't like spending time after school. Our first meeting's tomorrow after school."

"Okay."

"But I don't want to pressure you.'

"Okay."

"So if you just want to wait a second while I put my books away, that'd be great."

Addison stood next to his locker and waited as he slipped the books into his neatly organized locker.

"Let's go."

Addison followed him into the lunchroom and stood behind him in the lunch line as she got mashed potatoes and water. She sat down at a table, next to Skippy, and he stared at her. "Is that all you're eating?"

"I'm not hungry."

"It's been at least five hours since you've eaten breakfast and you're not hungry?"

"No."

"Wow," he breathed, taking a bite of his chicken. "I am always hungry."

Two girls, both African-American with caramel-colored eyes, sat down at the table. They smiled at Addison and began to introduce themselves.

"I'm Ruth, and this is Leah. We're twins."

"I'm Addison."

Leah nodded. "We know. You moved from…Norwalk?"

"New Haven."

"Oh. Sorry. But anyway, I'm glad you came. God knows Rutherford doesn't need any more of them." Leah pointed towards a table where Lorelai was sitting with all of her friends.

"You don't like them?"

"They're fine, just so…"

"Oh my God, let's go make out in your car," Ruth finished for her. Leah nodded.

"There's more to high school than seeing how many different guys can feel you up."

"Like getting into college," Ruth said. "And getting a lot of money to go to college."

Skippy joined the conversation for the first time. "Not all of us have giant trust funds waiting for us."

Addison squirmed nervously in her seat. She thought of her own trust fund that would be given to her when she turned 21.

"Hey, hey, hey." A boy sat down, green eyes and a wide, wide smile. "We got the redhead to sit at our table. I'm David."

"Addison."

"Welcome, Addison."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She's obviously okay without us, then." Lorelai was watching Addison eat with Skippy, Ruth, Leah, David, and then Eric.

Maeve looked over where Lorelai was glancing. "I'm sure she's fine."

Andrew nodded. "She looks happy. Happier than she was with us yesterday."

"I know; I just feel like I should say something to her."

"Why?"

"Maybe just extend the invitation that she can sit with us if she wants to."

"Lor, what's up?"

Lorelai shrugged. "I just think I feel _responsible_ for her or something. I don't know. Sorry."

Sarah laughed. "God, Lorelai. She's not eating alone. She's eating with some of the smartest in our school. Besides, of course, you."

"She's eating with some of the smartest _and_ purest in our school," Karen grinned.

"Hey, now. I'm plenty pure."

Karen nodded. "I'm sure. Chris, do you have anything to add?"

Christopher mumbled something and focused very keenly on the glass of water in front of him.

"Tsk, tsk," Andrew said, shaking his finger. "You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves."

Lorelai laughed. "Really, Andrew? From you? You ought to be ashamed of yourself. Does the name Hilary ring a bell?"

"Hmm, I don't hear any bells ringing."

"God, guys. Change topic."

"What's wrong, Maeve? Too crude for your innocent ears."

"I'm just trying to eat without thinking about Andrew's sexual escapades."

"I agree," Sarah threw in.

"So we've agreed, then?" Chris took a look around, "We're talking about things that allow us to eat in peace?"

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

"That's majority."

"How was everyone's English test?"

"Absolute shit," Andrew said, grinning.

Everyone laughed, but Lorelai couldn't help but watch Addison at the other table. She was laughing. She was comfortable, she was in her element. But Lorelai still felt a sense of responsibility towards the quiet, new girl. Emily was invading her thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: I think the key with this story will be short chapters. I'm again really really sorry for the shortness and the lack of updates. **

**Reviews are delightful, if you are so inclined.**


	4. Baby Just Say Yes

**A/N: I'm sorry. Blame school.**

**I don't own Grey's or Gilmore Girls. The chapter of this title comes from the song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. Enjoy!  
**

xxxxxxxxxxx

Addison was staying too close to her parents. She knew it; she just couldn't do anything about it. She had been told that most of the kids were over in the pool house by Mrs. Gilmore, but that didn't mean anything. They were probably drinking. Addison didn't need that. She had far too much to worry about besides drinking. She had vices, yes, but legal vices were easier to come by.

Ruth's dark hair and eyes searched-out Addison and she walked over to Addison.

"Addison! You're here!"

"Yeah. Not by choice."

"Don't worry about it, if I had a choice it definitely wouldn't be here."

"Where's Leah?"

"Volunteering at our church. I tried to get in on that volunteering, but alas, no. Also I figured I'd save you from hanging around with your parents all night."

Addison sent out a smile of gratitude.

She had been talking to all of them a lot, and ate lunch with them almost every day. She felt like she had a place in Rutherford, regardless of it was the place she wanted.

But then there was Lorelai. Lorelai sometimes passed her notes in English, with random thoughts and smiley faces. Addison never wrote back but always wanted to. It was nice of Lorelai. And facing facts, Lorelai was much more of where Addison wanted to be than where Ruth was, even if Ruth was considerate and caring.

"Are you okay?"

Addison nodded. "Sorry. Distracted."

Ruth laughed. "Do you want to find something to eat or drink? Maybe a Coke or something?"

"Sounds wonderful. I saw some Cokes before…I don't know where they went though."

"Let's go track down these sodas then."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorelai lay in the bed next to Christopher, smiling lazily. "That was perfect," she whispered gently into his ear.

Christopher smiled and wrapped his hand around her stomach. "It was wonderful."

Lorelai had always expected to feel different after she had sex. To feel older, more grown up. To feel something. All she felt right now was contentedness. A general fullness, happiness.

They had snuck away into one of the poolhouse rooms after Lorelai had realized they were free and Emily would be distracted for at least an hour. And it had happened. Sex. The big taboo. All things considered, Lorelai didn't understand what was so magical about it. Sure, it was exciting and wonderful, but it didn't change Lorelai as she had expected it to. That was a comforting thought. Comforting and terrifying.

After another fifteen minutes, Lorelai pulled off the covers and slipped into her sweater. "We better get back out there…people will wonder."

"Who, Lore? Everyone knows."

"Anyone who just comes. My mother, maybe."

"You're not regretting this?"

"God, no. We just need to get back to the party."

Lorelai ducked out of the room and snuck around the poolhouse and came through the front. Maeve grabbed her arm as soon as she walked back in and pulled her into a chair.

"So, did it happen?"

Lorelai blushed. Maeve grinned.

"Tell me everything."

"Well, we snuck off and had sex."

"Bitch. I want to know the nitty-gritty. I told you everything about mine. Did it hurt? Was he sweet?"

"It didn't hurt that much, he was so considerate, it felt wonderful. We were–erm-safe. I can't believe I waited so long."

Maeve smiled and hugged her friend. "I'm so glad I'm not the only one anymore. Sarah disapproves."

"She does not."

"She does. She's not mean about it, but she disapproves. We're 'too young.'"

"Or too old."

Lorelai smiled and looked up as the door opened. Emily walked in, and Lorelai felt lucky she had left when she did.

"Lorelai, there you are. I've been looking all over. Ruth and Addison are sitting on a couch in the main house. Come get them."

Lorelai stood up and followed her mother. Emily licked her finger and tamed a piece of Lorelai's hair.

"What did you do, rub your hair on a balloon?"

Lorelai bit her lip to keep from laughing. She walked inside the main house and caught Addison and Ruth sitting in chairs, drinking Cokes and talking.

"Mom, they look happy."

"Just have them go to the poolhouse."

Lorelai shrugged. She walked over to them and sat down. "Hey."

Ruth nodded in her direction. Addison smiled. "Hi."

"Do you want to come over to the poolhouse? That's where everyone our age is…and we have better music."

Addison answered before Ruth could decline. "Sounds lovely."

Lorelai smiled. "Great."

Ruth stood up and followed Lorelai and Addison out of the house and across the lawn.

"So you're both in Madame Graham's French class, right?"

"Yeah."

"I love her. She's awesome. I love her accent, and when she sings "Sur Le Pont D'Avignon."

"She's nice."

"Nice? She's wonderful. Last year I was bawling in her arms after school and she just kept patting my head in her grandmotherly way and going, "Oh, Anne-Marie, Anne-Marie." Lorelai grinned. "She doesn't ever call me by my real name, even when I'm falling apart. Get to know her, she's so great."

Ruth nodded, and Addison shrugged. Lorelai opened the door to the poolhouse.

"Here we are. Drinks are over there, if you want some. Otherwise, just relax and do whatever."

Christopher came up behind Lorelai and kissed her neck. Lorelai blushed and grabbed his hand, going somewhere else. Ruth sat down, and turned to Addison.

"Addison, we didn't have to come."

"We didn't, Ruth, but I wanted to. We need to at least be in here. We don't have to talk to anyone else, we don't have to fraternize. We just have to be here."

"Fine. If it's so important to you to be liked by Lorelai."

Ruth turned away and walked towards the drinks. Addison followed her.

"It's not. It's just…I'm new, and I just need to be friendly to everyone. I don't need to a bitch."

"Saying 'no' to Lorelai doesn't make you a bitch. It makes you nothing."

Addison threw up her hands. "This is stupid to be fighting about. It's pointless."

"I guess."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

They took stock of the drinks. Lots and lots of soda. Addison was surprised. This wasn't what she had expected.

"You all want beer?"

Andrew was behind them both, holding a bottle.

"If you do, let me know. It's hidden, in case Emily comes in."

"We're good," Ruth answered. "But thanks."

"You sure?"

Ruth nodded. "We're positive."

"Suit yourselves."

Ruth grabbed another Coke and went back to where she had been sitting. Addison had no choice but to follow her.

"Did you hear?"

Addison looked up to see a girl standing above them, holding a beer and swaying a bit.

"Hear what?"

"Lorelai and Christopher did it in the next room just twenty minutes ago."

"Did what?" Addison asked stupidly.

"Had sex."

"Oh. Thanks for telling us."

The girl nodded. She walked on, probably to spread the news to some other unsuspecting people.

"What odd news to get."

"Odd and common," Ruth said. "It's big at these parties. Last year it was Maeve and Simon; here it's Lorelai and Christopher. It's pretty much expected."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorelai grinned as she watched the last person leaved. It was 1 in the morning and she was frankly quite tired. Especially with that whole sex business just hours before. God, just the memory was enough to make her heart race. She watched as her mother berated the maids before going upstairs to her room and flinging herself down on her bed. Sex. It was tonight. It had been tonight. She would always remember tonight, September 22, because it was the night she had lost her virginity. There was something so special about it. Something so magical and wonderful.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison lay in bed. She hadn't ever been kissed and here Lorelai had lost her virginity. It wasn't fair at all. It sucked, more like it. Some people just had everything.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long update, but I rushed through this. NaNoWriMo starts tonight (!) and so I tried to finish this quick because I definitely won't update for a month.**

**I hope you liked it!**


End file.
